Juntos
by Javichu
Summary: Simplemente estaban juntos desde el principio, y lo estarían siempre, incluso ahi, un misil no cambiaría nada de eso. [Un poco de Maximoffcest]


_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Advertencia: Pues...Un poco, muy poco de Incesto, y...Tal vez quedo un poco Ooc, soy nueva manejando a este par xS_

* * *

Juntos

La mente de Pietro estaba cansada de la situación, de sus sentimientos, de la espera, de todo.

No era algo simple de asimilar, ¿Y cómo lo seria? Estaba esperando su muerte, ¡Esperándola!, ahí, quedándose inútilmente acostado sobre los escombros (Con muchos sobre el que le impedían moverse) y esperando hasta que ese misil se activara. Contando los minutos para el momento en que el puto misil se activara y _Stark_ los matara.

Y no quería que eso pasara, una parte de él tenía miedo, tanto miedo, pero como siempre no era por él, era por Wanda.

El moriría, lo aceptaba lo mejor que podía, pero Wanda, ella...No, Pietro no podía aceptarlo, una parte de él simplemente no lo podía aceptar.

—Puedes irte, Wanda. —Estaba cansado, la voz sonaba rasposa y forzada, pero aun así con lentitud movió su brazo para alcanzar la mano de ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

La mirada de ella se ensombreció, el castaño observo cada detalle en ella. Sus ojos cansados, sus labios resecos, su piel sucia por tanta tierra, que aun así no le quitaba lo hermosa que era.

—No me iré. —Su voz aunque igual de cansada sonó firme, segura.

—Tú tienes más posibilidades. —La miro, casi con suplica. Él no quería que muriera, no lo podía permitir. Tal vez podía aceptar morir el, pero la idea de ver morir a su hermana no era soportable para él, por a este paso una posibilidad más posible era que murieran por deshidratación, hambre, cansancio, o todas esas antes que ese misil explotara.

—Pietro...

—Tienes menos cosas encima, si las mueves y sales con cuidado, tal vez no se active, puedes buscar ayuda, pero sal de aquí Wanda. —Le miro con el ceño fruncido. Sinceramente lo último lo decía para convencerla, porque no creía posible vivir, pero que ella saliera de allí sería lo mejor.

— ¡No! —Con fuerza le miro, casi con enojo. —No te dejare Pietro, incluso si estuviera de pie, completamente bien no te dejaría aquí.

—Tu no...

—Yo si entiendo. —Su mirada se suavizo, apretando la mano de su hermano. —Hemos estado juntos desde un principio, Pietro, no me iré de aquí ahora.

Sus ojos levemente húmedos hicieron que el se sintiera mal por haberla puesto así. Todo lo que daba vueltas en ella siempre seria de su preocupación, y el dolor de ella siempre seria el propio.

—No me separare de tu lado. —Dijo seria.

El castaño la miro en silencio hasta que sonrió, levemente, un tanto triste, pero aceptando que eso era verdad. Estuvieron juntos desde un principio, no se iban a separar ahora. Porque ahora lo pensaba y si para el sería difícil verla ir, para ella sería lo mismo, eran gemelos (Tal vez mas que eso, queriéndose mas, posiblemente mas de lo normal), se tenían unos a otros, él era el todo de ella, ella el todo de él. No se separarían, aunque una gran parte de Pietro lo deseara (Y una muy pequeña, aunque existente egoístamente que no) no se separarían. No ahora, posiblemente nunca.

Dejo caer la cabeza al piso, poniendo su mejilla contra el sucio, y lleno de pequeños pedazos que habían sido de las paredes y techo de su casa. Una pequeña idea paso por su mente, rápida, fugaz, y volvió a levantar la cabeza.

Wanda lo seguía mirando, y casi como si hubiera pensado lo mismo se acercó a él, con un poco de dificultad, pero quedando frente a el. Ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos...Hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Un rose tierno, simple, casi inocente, o así fue para ellos.

Al separarse se miraron, fijamente. Aunque eso nunca había ocurrido antes, pareció casi...Normal ante los ojos de ambos, Pietro lo vio en los ojos de ella, y Wanda en los de él. No era raro para ellos, se sentía normal, puro. Era como si fuera algo que siempre estuvo ahí. No necesitaban explicaciones, sentían como si era algo que debían hacer, que querían hacer.

Y la mujer sonrió con tristeza mirando a su alrededor, para luego mirarle.

—Juntos por siempre. —Susurro.

El la miro, también con un poco de tristeza, pero sonrió para Wanda, esa sonrisa ladeada, con un toque inconscientemente sarcástico que en ese momento la castaña amo ver.

—Por siempre... —Afirmo apretando las manos de ella entre las suyas, dejando caer su cara nuevamente en el piso, sin dejar de mirar nunca esos achocolatados ojos que en esos momentos y siempre le dieron las fuerzas.

* * *

 _Hace mucho me llamo la atención esta pareja, y sentí la necesidad de aunque sea escribir esta historia bien cortita._

 _No soy tanto de escribir romance (Creo que siempre es muy leve), y menos con esta pareja, pero hice lo mejor que pude xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ;)_


End file.
